bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons 2
Bloons 2 is a game developed by Ninja Kiwi, which is a sequel to the original Bloons. It was first announced on September 2, 2010 via Ninja Kiwi's blog, Ninja Blog on their official website. It was later released on September 24, 2010. The announcement and eventual release of the game was to celebrate 1 billion plays of the original Bloons. Bloons 2 currently has a low amount of reviews. However they are all highly positive reviews from various gaming sites (listed below). __TOC__ Gameplay Bloons 2's graphics are heavily improved, however Bloons2worldmap.jpg|Pre-release World Map, with the monkey at Frosty Fun Bloons2finish.png|The Setting at the end Bloons2 Map.png|The World Map at the start of the game the gameplay remains almost the same. The game features 96 levels, plus 4 secret levels. There are a few new gameplay additions which will be covered below. New Bloon Types Bee Bloon When popped, releases a swarm of bees that follow the player's cursor, popping all bloons in their path. However, if they hit a wall of any sort they will die, and will despawn eventually. Blooming Bloon Spawn 7 bloons for each Blooming Bloon popped. Camouflage Bloon Disappears and reappears, pulsing in and out slowly. Can only be popped when visible. Reverse Gravity Bloon When popped, the gravity of the thrown dart and all other darts thrown and all spikeballs is reversed/upside down. If popped while gravity is reversed, it will turn normal again. Also, for purely cosmetic effect, Super Monkey's cape will go up and the monkey will float up and grab the ground with his tail. Monkey Ace Bloon A bloon that allows the monkey to summon a Monkey Ace in any place and direction the user wishes via flags. Before summoning, an arrow will be moving up and down, and either facing the left or the right, depending on where the cursor is. If the cursor is at the left of the monkey, the Monkey Ace will be moving from right to left; the opposite applies to when the cursor is at the right of the monkey. Spawning Bloon When popped, releases one of its different kinds. It orders Green-Purple-Yellow. The only bloon that takes more than 1 hit to pop. Levels There are 96 levels in Bloons 2, as well as secret levels. For the complete list, see the Bloons 2 Map page and click on each zone to see the levels in that zone. The first 8 levels are shown below. * Welcome Back * Right n Left * On the Move * Timing * Supplies * Layer upon Layer * Triple the Fun * Out of the Box When all levels are completed (including all 4 secret levels) the monkey will show up on Mount Magma Dancing of his Victory. Extras Level Skip (Super Monkey) Can destroy anything it shoots its laser beam at (including solid walls). The player has 5 to start with, and you obtain 1 upon completing each zone. Also, strangely, if you press the button that says POWER, Super Monkey will keep repeatedly firing lasers for the rest of the level. Level Solution Shows you how to complete the level. The player has 3 of these to start with, and get 1 more for completing a zone. Trivia *It is possible to not pass a round with a Super Monkey by using Bomb Bloons to pop all layers of Blooming Bloons. This will cause the game to register it as 1 pop. *The Pacman Bloon has been removed in Bloons 2, along with the Light Sabre Bloon, as they are copyrighted by other companies. Still, also the Helium Bloon was removed, for unknown reasons. *On all Bloons 2 games, the bloons on the main screen are poppable when the cursor is hovering on a Bloon. *There is a free premium to show where the dart will go to. *In Bloons 2 onwards, the special bloons will stack in stock, meaning that by popping more than one special bloons in a shot, these power ups will queue up for next shots. *Triangle blocks can appear in bloons 2 games. Reviews * http://techaggregator.com/2010/09/gamezebo-bloons-2-review/ * http://www.gamezebo.com/online-games/bloons-2/review * http://jayisgames.com/archives/2010/09/bloons_2.php * http://www.ursegames.com/news/2430.html * http://blog.games.com/2010/09/24/bloons-2-new-bloons-ninjakiwi/ Category:Bloons Games Category:Bloons 2 Category:Games